hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 343
Invitation (勧誘, Kan'yū) is the 343rd chapter of the Hunter × Hunter manga, written and illustrated by Yoshihiro Togashi. Synopsis Cheadle Yorkshire contacts Leorio Paradinight through phone, and invites him to become a member of the Zodiacs. She explains that Leorio has made a big image for himself out of the organization. When Leorio implies that he will turn down the offer, Cheadle continues to say that there is a medical study waiting for him, and that she will be the head medical professor herself. Leorio is about to decline, however, he asks Cheadle if there is still another room in the Zodiacs, and that he has someone in mind. In the lair of Beyond Netero's expedition team, Pariston Hill states that the Hunter Exam will begin soon, and that he knows Ging Freecss is aware of the Chimera Ants. He thinks Cheadle with separate the Hunter Exam from the organization, which Pariston firmly rejects. Ging assumes the purpose of the Chimera Ants is to scatter across the world. He continues to say that Pariston and his underlings might easily pass the Exam. One of the expedition members attempts to ask Ging a question, but Ging quickly dismisses him off. Another members stands up and challenges Ging. An image shows the man with a pounded face, which seems to be an illusion of what might happen to him when Ging takes him on a fight. Ging releases the man and looks for the strongest member, and asks a robotic girl on the corner. Pariston interrupts and calls himself number two within the team. Ging is surprised that people are not ranked by strength, and so he declares that starting at that point, he is the number two. Mizaistom Nana heads out in search for Kurapika. The bartender informs him that Kurapika is out. Mizaistom insists to wait, but three men block his pathway. He shows them a warning card, which indicates that acts of violence are not allowed. When the men move to attack him, Mizaistom uses the card to restrain the men's movements, most likely his Nen ability called "Cross Game". He sits on the corner of the room while the men are indisposed. Finally, the bartender tells him that Kurapika is in the basement, but Kurapika himself appears to them. ]] Mizaistom introduces himself from the Hunters Association, and asks Kurapika about the news regarding the Dark Continent expedition. He invites him to join the Zodiacs under the request of Leorio, but Kurapika quickly declines, telling him that he is busy. Mizaistom suddenly mentions the Scarlet Eyes, which incites anger in Kurapika, and threatens Mizaistom to carefully choose his words. Mizaistom reports that someone in the Dark Continent owns many sets of Scarlet Eyes, a person Kurapika has failed to track. With the power of the Hunters, they are able to tell who the owner is. Kurapika considers the offer, and is given the image of the Scarlet Eyes owner: the fourth Prince of Kakin, Tseridonich Hoicoro. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Dark Continent Expedition arc